narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sir Aether
Welcome Hi, welcome to Naruto OC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shina page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XStarcandy (Talk) 23:52, October 27, 2011 Re:Congragulations I made 100+ edits in a day by adding all the lost and forgotten or just Uncatgorized Ocs to the Orginal Character Category. That day in question I also Modded several of the category pages themselves. ATTENTION N.O.W. USER Dear Sir Aether, there has been a change in rules and regulations regarding the use of categories. You are not in trouble, we just ask that you take a look at this article to better understand this change in the rules: (Click Here). Feel free to delete this message in your talk page once you've finished. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 02:54, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Nxf11rocks Here Hey, you've put the FINAL category on a your jutsu pages, but they're missing the Romanji and Kanji names on the infobox. For them to be final pages the infobox must be completely filled. Nxf11rocks (talk) 22:40, June 1, 2014 (UTC) KusaNin Here Here's what I ended up doing (this is all in the source tab). For your first nature (I think wind) you had p style="text-align:left;"> (it gets hidden if I put them in now), followed by the icon link and name. For the others, first put br / (also in brackets < >) after the link/name so the next icon will be below the first. Then repeat the code above, but this time, leave out the first bit. You would have only span style="font-size:11px;" (in brackets < >) followed by your second icon link and name. Repeat this process for all other icons. At the very end, put You may only need one , but I didn't bother checking. KusaNin (talk) 04:23, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I noticed the kanji for some of your jutsu has a colon in it. Looking at some narutopedia examples, this symbol ( ・ ) is used in those cases. The colon is used with romaji and english. KusaNin (talk) 02:02, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Stat Wheel Here you go :) I never knew 'violet' had so many different shades :p If you had a certain shade in mind, I can always make an adjustment :) KusaNin (talk) 20:32, November 13, 2014 (UTC) any specific shades of green? KusaNin (talk) 23:02, January 25, 2015 (UTC) KusaNin (talk) 23:24, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Yo can u help me, think of some ideas for a character well ik what he cant have does that help, can u get on the live chat so ican tell u Oh hey there! Did you mean creating new pages for each of your characters? I'd say go for it, if you guys are up to it! Sorry for my absence. I was recently hired and work for a good portion of the day. If you want to plot or throw around ideas, I could give you and the rest of the gang my email. I've got an idea for a team meeting that I'd love to share with you all.TheShapeofThings (talk) 01:53, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Icon If you mean the main picture in the infobox, just erase the word "thumb" in the code for it and replace it with "300px". If it says 'right' or 'left' after thumb, then remove that too. KusaNin (talk) 23:34, January 27, 2015 (UTC) If you want to put them on jutsu pages, I'll tell you what I do. First you put the flare release icon on a page at 18px and save it. Then you right click and save the picture at that size. You then upload it as a 18px variant. I usually name it something similar to the other release icons, but you can name it whatever you can remember. Nxf11rocks (talk) 02:31, February 2, 2015 (UTC) First off; Is this a good size? Nxf11rocks (talk) 17:50, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I've added that new size as a new image. You can now add it to a page with the name of the file in that link. Nxf11rocks (talk) 19:43, February 2, 2015 (UTC) BlossomsCherry Hey, I saw that you said you'll edit in classic and that you hate the new editor. I have already reverted back to using the classic editor and if you want to do that as well then here's the instructions for it: On the top right hand corner of the screen where your icon is, open the dropdown menu and go to "My Preferences". Then, go to the section titles "Editing" (third from the left) on the top, and on the first box titled "Editing Experience" the first bar inside the box, click on "Wikia's classic rich-text editor (where available)" then save on the bottom. That should put the classic mode as your default editor. Hope this helps! BlossomsCherry (talk) 16:59, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Woah! Thanks so much for having Amaru in your favorite pages <3 It means a lot. Have a good day! Love-Inspired (talk) 01:23, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Amaru Thanks! I created the Mizushima clan to work together with the Akiyama clan. They make all their weapons, and each Mizushima is paired up with an Akiyama. As for the picture, I won it in a giveaway from Lumaki-san on dA. I love it to bits. Love-Inspired (talk) 02:07, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Mayamyneko23 Hey! Just let you know that I am going to use the Magnet Release Techniques you created for my character Arata Uchimoto. Could you add him in the infoboxes? because they are the pages you created. :3 Mayamyneko23 15:57, June 6, 2015 (UTC) File That's okay! Mistakes happen! Thanks for letting me know, it's appreciated. You can keep the file, and I can just reupload mine, it's no trouble at all :) Love-Inspired (talk) 20:59, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Momo2 Hey there, sorry for getting to this so late. It looks like Love-Inspired has already taken care of it. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 23:51, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Vandal I blocked him/her. Please let me know if I've missed any "edits" that was made by this user. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 15:17, August 23, 2015 (UTC) You're Welcome! Collaborative Awesome! Lol like I said I was just playing with draw.io 8) I'm glad ya liked one of em 8D --HEXX5 (talk) 16:48, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Map Sure I don't mind you using it! I just downloaded it from the Naruto wiki and then edited it in SAI. For the characters I used this site to make a big picture of the character and then resized it to fit in the country. I just copy-pasted the red dot. If you want I can do it up quickly for you and give you the finished file, if you point out what country you need :) Love-Inspired (talk) 13:24, September 22, 2015 (UTC) I hope this is the right location! Love-Inspired (talk) 02:05, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Why did you remove my categories which are the ones which are stated to be the only ones people can use?!?! Categories Question Why did you remove the categories from my page Akiko Mokusei?! Oh that's alright i just didnt know that i had to finish my character :P Lunae razor (talk) 01:53, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi I just wanted to thank you for going through putting my pages in the DRAFT Category. XXTemariGirlXx (talk) 04:20, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't know that it could only have DRAFT until the page was finished. Won't happen again. :) My OC Thank you for the offer! ShadowPuppy will help me set it up, although i hope i can come to you if i need more help. :) (Not that you have to help me, of course! :D) Thanks so much :) Nobah Dee (talk) 20:25, January 16, 2016 (UTC) I was wondering how you made the picture for your profile picture, thanks! Vandalism Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Apparently the user has already been blocked (by User:Jr Mime), so there's not much left to do. If he comes back in 2 weeks, please let me know. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 20:03, August 31, 2017 (UTC)